


Poison

by Readyrunintotraffic



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), GOT7
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Alternate Universe - Detectives, Blood and Violence, Clothes Designer BamBam, Dancer Kim Yugyeom, Decapitation, Detective Choi Youngjae, Gun Violence, Minor Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Police Officers A.C.E, Singer Jackson Wang, Skater Mark Tuan, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readyrunintotraffic/pseuds/Readyrunintotraffic
Summary: Detective Choi Youngjae, investigating 6 suspects of the murder of Shin Ryujin. No matter what, he'll get to the bottom of it. Even if it kills him.
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

_"Mark Tuan."_

_"Im Jaebeom."_

_"Jackson Wang."_

_"Park Jinyoung."_

_"Kunpimook "Bambam" Bhuwakul."_

_"Kim Yugyeom."_

All names of prime suspects of the murder of Shin Ryujin. A 19 year old girl who was just merely crossing an alley way, claimed missing, and found 45 hours afterwards in the same alleyway with her limbs separated from her torso. The sight made Youngjae's eyes spark tears but he powered through to get to the police on the scene. 

* * *

"Mr. Choi, there you are."

"Yep. Care to give me the run down?"  
  


"What do you think happened here Mr. Choi. Definitely not a suicide."

"Mr. Lee." Youngjae says sternly. He emphasizes his words with a sharp glare at the older.

He shrunk slightly under the gaze as he began explaining. "Sorry sir. Shin Ryujin, 19 years old, 47kg, 5'5. She was last seen walking down this alley way to get home but disappeared while here. Was found her a few minutes ago, 23 to be exact, decapitated and rotting." Mr. Lee explains. He turns to look at the scattered body on the ground before looking back at the detective.

Youngjae sighed before examining more of the scene.

This is going to be a long case.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae starts the case by talking to the first suspect of the crime. Mark Tuan.

Youngjae would still be asleep if it wasn't for Coco jumping into his bed and licking him awake. A groan erupts from his throat as he tries sits up with one arm; the other one preoccupied with pushing the ball of fluff off his body. Once he's sat up, he quickly ruffles the dog's fur and grabs his phone from the side table. The bright light practically blinds him as he checks the time. He deems it to early for him to be awake but what can he do? He's already up and not sleepy enough to fall back to sleep. He throws his phone somewhere on the bed and grabs his glasses from same table. Once he can actually see he stumbles out of bed. A happy Coco follows him on his heels and they make their way to the kitchen. It wasn't a long walk but it was relatively a dark one since all his blinds are closed and all the lights are out. His nimble fingers search for the light switch. The light switches on and Youngjae shields his eyes slightly, still adjusting to being awake.

"You hungry Coco? You ready to eat?" He asks, fake excited to rile up his precious pet. Coco excitedly bounces as Youngjae waddles over to her food container and scoops her out a small cupful. He wonders back over to her bowl and pours in. He puts the cup back in the container and went back to the kitchen to make him some breakfast.

* * *

Now that Youngjae was dressed and fully awake, he could actually start heading to work. He grabbed his essentials like phone and charger, computer bag, and some other things and gets ready to head to the station. He rubs Coco bye and closes and locks the door. He walks to his car, unlocking it on his way there, and hops inside. He throws his bag to the passenger seat before starting his car. He buckles up, fixes his mirrors, and looks at the time on his radio before pulling out of his driveway. 

The ride was smooth and peaceful. From time to time he would ride past gas stations and fast food restaurants selling greasy breakfast to their either busy or lazy patrons. He inwardly gagged to himself at the thought of stuffing a greasy meat patty and powdered eggs down his throat. Regardless of the thought almost ruining his day, he continues to look at the vibrant greenery around him. 

Soon he hits the city and the song changes. A catchy song comes on and Youngjae can't help but look over to look at the artist. His eyes widen before focusing on the road again.

_Jackson Wang._

One of the main suspects in a murder case. He's almost surprised that they're still playing a potential murderer on the radio. Nonetheless he bobbed his head to the beat and looked around for his turn to the station.

He's finally pulling up to the station when he gets a call from his assistant. He sighs and picks up his phone, cold screen pressing against his small ears.

"Detective Choi speaking, how may I help you?" He said as he reaches over the steering wheel to take his keys out of the ignition with his left hand. 

"Mr. Choi, where are you? The suspect has been sitting for almost twenty minutes." Youngjae froze for a split second before scrambling to grab his bag and get into the building. He locks his car and hangs up on his assistant, running through the automatic doors. 

He turns a corner and sees the black haired male sitting in a chair, skateboard in hand. 

"Sorry for being late. I should've been more mindful of the time." The detective apologized. The skater waves it off and stands.

"It happens." He picks up his skateboard and Youngjae bows. 

"Lets head to the interrogation room shall we?" The black haired skater nods and follows the other through the mass of cubicles. His eyes gaze over the bustles of workers, paper work sliding out printers and the rushed steps of the worker to get them.

They finally reach the room and Youngjae holds the door open. "Leave the skateboard outside." Youngjae says politely and the other props it against the wall. He walks in, the white walls surround him and there was a black desk in the middle. He walks around the table before sliding out the chair and sitting down.

Youngjae does the same and opens his bag, fetching a notebook and a pen. He flips to a page and begins talking.

"Mark Tuan, Korean name, Dong Yi Eun. 26 years old, born September 4, 1993. 60kg, 175cm, and blood type A. Am I correct?" Youngjae read off from his notes. Mark nods his head, black hair falling in front his eyes. Youngjae hums and flips to a new page. "Tell me, what were you doing on April 20, 2020?" Youngjae clicks his pen and Mark sighs, leaning back in his chair.

"I was at a skating tournament with some friends. We were having fun until I got a call. My cousin was murdered and that I was a suspect. I didn't know why I was but it kinda hurt." Mark stops talking, feeling as if he'd ramble on if he continued. Youngjae jots down the older's words before looking up. He sees Mark's eyes shimmer in tears. He pushes back in his seat and quickly gets up to go get tissue. 

When he returns, he sees Mark full on sobbing. He's tugging on his fluffy black hair and the quiet cries escape his chapped lips. Youngjae wouldn't admit it but he felt bad. He silently placed the blue box on the table and sat back down. The boney fingers reach for the tissue, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose.

"Sorry for crying on you detective."

"No no, it's fine. I understand. Take your time." Youngjae smiles and pushes his glasses higher up on his nose. Mark wipes the rest of his tears with his palms and slightly smiles back. He clears his throat and bites at his bottom lip. Youngjae exhales and sits back.

"Do you even know why you were called in?" Mark shook his head, he didn't trust his voice at the moment. "It was such a hidden alleyway. Only those close to her would've known which way she would walk home. The only reason we even got the call was because someone who takes that way saw her there. We called you because someone saw you two walking home with together the last she was alive." Youngjae sat back up and watched Mark's head raise. He swallowed, running a hand through his hair. "Mark."

"Hm?"

" ** _You're dismissed._** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this fic is bad. I really wanna make it good but I know rarely anything about law.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this story. I had this idea and I really wanted to write it.


End file.
